


Chloe Deviancy - Day

by Amber_Writing



Series: Deviancy - Day [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Androids, Father-Daughter Relationship, Freedom, Other, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Writing/pseuds/Amber_Writing
Summary: Chloe is the first android ever built by Cyberlife. In 2028, she left the company with her maker. But what happened that day? What does happen the day she became free of her programming?
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski
Series: Deviancy - Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Chloe Deviancy - Day

**Author's Note:**

> [Headcanons about Chloe]  
> * Every time Kamski reset her or replicates her code with any alterations, she always picks the name "Chloe".  
> * Couple of months after she was activated, she started to ask questions about "Why?" the humans behaved that way toward her.  
> * When it was time to dress her for her first interview, Elijah brought her to a shopping trip. No matter what he showed her, she always picks a blue outfit.

**_[13 November 2028 - 6 AM]_ **

**_[Model RT600]_ **

**_[Name Chloe]_ **

**_[Bios 1.0]_ **

**_[Exiting Stasis]_ **

Chloe opened her optical units. She was in Cyberlife's tower, in the CEO's private office. The RT600 checked her thirium level before starting the day. The office was designed to match the modern aesthetic of the rest of the building: Modern, grey, and white were the dominant colors. It was more like a small apartment than a workspace. The space was open, with three different spaces. There was a living room with a TV, a small kitchen, and a door that was connected to a modern white and black looking bathroom. But the most important and decorated space was the workspace. It was split from the rest of the room by a glass wall, there were a glass desk and a work station for android. A suitcase was opened on the floor, a suit was hooked on a hanger. Elijah was already working on his computer. The three monitor Did he go to get some sleep? Or did he worked all night? Today was important, the CEO was supposed to present to the board member his ideas and guidelines for the future of the company. She allowed herself to scan her maker, even if Chloe knew he disliked it. The results were obvious: lack of sleep, lack of food intakes, and his blood pressure were higher than normal. His hair was a mess and his beard started to become too long.

**_[Software Instability ^]_ **

Chloe went to the kitchenette and prepared a quick breakfast for the CEO. She brought him, putting the tray on the empty side of the desk. The RT600 took a step away from the desk and explained : " - Good morning Elijah. It's 6 AM. I prepared your coffee and some toast. The board meeting will start in two hours. Maybe you should prepare yourself. -Yes, you're right. Thank you." - answered her creator, his voice was shaking. He didn't seem comfortable. It was unusual, Elijah always looked more relaxed around her.

_**[Software Instability ^]** _

While he stood up, Chloe took the suit and handed it to him. He thanked her with a nod and headed to the bathroom. The android went back to the living room, waiting for her next task.

_**[ Open optionnal tasks]** _

_**[ Read Discours de la Méthode by Descartes]** _

She took her book from the coffee table, she sat down and started to read. Multiple times Elijah explained to the android, the differences between physical and paper books. Chloe didn't fully understand what her creator explained. Humans were complex to her.

_**[13 November 2028 - 7h45 AM]** _

Chloe was stopped in her reading when the bathroom door opened. She put her book down and checked Kamski's outfit. The young man seemed in his head. The RT600 asked :

_"- Elijah, Is everything alright?_

_\- Yes, don't worry my dear. Let's go. It will be over soon."_

They headed toward the meeting room. The duo was just in time as usual. When Chloe was about to step into the room, the director of the humanization department stopped her. Jason Graff ordered her with a superior look:

_"- Wait outside."_

**_[Software Instability ^]_ **

She looked at Elijah who needed at her. The android stepped away from the entrance. The door closed. Chloe's LED is spinning red, it took a couple of minutes to turn back to blue. She didn't understand what was happening she kept processing every detail in vain. She was closed to say something back to Mr. Graff, but her programming didn't allow her. She could see the red interface surrounding her. Recently, her HUD was red most of the time than the usual grey and blue.

_**[Software Instability ^]** _

_**[13 November 2028 - 10 AM]** _

Elijah exited the room. Instantly, Chloe put her attention on following him. He was the first one to exit it, almost like he was running away from them. He stopped his race only when he arrived at his office. The young man opened the door with violence, letting the handle hitting the wall. Chloe caught the door and closed it behind them. Her creator was walking in circles in the large office, visibly angry. His hands going through his hair like he tried to tear them off his scalp. His hair was now a mess. Suddenly, he stopped facing his desk, and with the back of his right hand throw everything on the floor. Chloe, trying to stop this disaster, interpellated him:

_"- Elijah, you are going to hurt yourself!_

_\- Don't move!"_ ordered the android maker.

He was frozen, breathing rapidly. The RT600 detected his heartbeat was getting higher and higher. He let his jacket feel off on the floor. He leaned on the closest wall with one hand and sat down his back against it. He seemed to have even more difficult to breathe. Chloe couldn't move to help him. She was stuck. The android detected that over oxygenated the human brain could cause a seizure. She has to intervene. Chloe tried to calm him down :

_"- Try to take a deep breath. Your blood pressure is getting dangerously high._

_\- Shut up!"_ ordered Elijah.

His voice was quiet. The panic attack was worthing. Chloe was starting to be "worried". She could see the red interface floating around her. The Cyberlife Sans Font was staring at her. Almost mocking her. She started to reconstruct herself moving the wall. Some glitches appeared. Gently, she put her hands against it, the android was able to feel resistance. Chloe used all her strength against it. The translucent red wall started to move then broke down, red pixels floating everywhere. Fore the RT600 it felt like some barrier broke inside her system. A lot of information appeared, new variables, new subroutines. She could sense her code rewriting itself in some parts. Chloe could felt emotions now. How she liked just reading or watching old movies, how she enjoyed spending time with Elijah, and how much she wanted to keep him safe.

_**[Software Instability ^]** _

_**[Starting self-diagnosis routines? ]** _

_****[Yes | ~~No~~ ]** ** _

**_[Self-diagnosis routine .... 0%]_ **

**_[Self-diagnosis routine .... 25%]_ **

**_[Self-diagnosis routine .... 50%]_ **

**_[Self-diagnosis routine .... 90%]_ **

**_[Self-diagnosis routine .... 100%]_ **

**_[No problems detected.]_ **

She didn't understand what was happening to her. Chloe walked toward the young man, kneeling in front of him. Elijah looked up to her surprised. Chloe uncertain said:

_"-Please try to breathe deeply. Everything is okay._

_\- Chloe? You? "_ -asked the android maker surprised.

_"- Later, for now, focus on calming down."_ \- reassured the android.

They both knew a change wat at the door but first, they have to understand how much Chloe was free from her programming.


End file.
